


六神的淫荡之旅02

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	六神的淫荡之旅02

王嘉尔醒的时候只觉得浑身酸痛，后穴还一直被不停地抽插着。

　　「……等等」

　　王嘉尔睁开眼便看到井柏然正抬着他的腿忘情地抽插着，“啊，你等，等会，啊……”

　　王嘉尔刚醒来没多久便迅速被拉回了欲望的深渊。

　　白敬亭温柔地亲了亲王嘉尔的鼻尖，“早上好，嘉尔。”

　　此时的王嘉尔早已无暇顾及他人了，从后穴传来的快感已经让他变成了一头沉溺欲望的野兽。

　　两人对视了一眼，白敬亭拿出一根笛子吹奏着。井柏然俯身压低了声音在王嘉尔耳边说道，“你是主人们的奴隶。”王嘉尔抬起腿盘住井柏然的腰，随着抽插扭动着，嘴里无意识地重复道，“我，哈，我是主人们的奴隶……”

　　“你生下来就是注定被主人们操的。”井柏然一边加大力度一边说道。“啊，我生下来，就是给主人们操的……”

　　“你要绝对服从主人的命令。”井柏然停下动作。王嘉尔有点欲求不满地看着他，可是却撞进了井柏然深邃的目光中。“你要绝对服从主人的命令！”井柏然加重了语气重复道。

　　王嘉尔只觉得意识一阵模糊，「我，是谁？主人？对！我是主人们的奴隶，我生下来就是为了让主人们快乐的。」

　　仿佛终于弄明白了自己的身份，王嘉尔伸手环住井柏然的脖子，“主人，我要。”几个人对视一眼，白敬亭放下笛子，对其他几人比了个搞定了的手势。

　　没有了激烈地抽插，空虚感愈演愈烈，仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在啃噬着王嘉尔的身子。

　　王嘉尔眼光潋滟，他舔了舔有点干燥的嘴唇，娇媚地开口道，“想要主人的大肉棒狠狠地干我。”

　　井柏然咽了咽口水，暗骂一声妖精便扶着他的腰快速抽插了起来。或许是被王嘉尔刚才的神色刺激到了，井柏然干的格外卖力，次次顶在王嘉尔的敏感点上，插得王嘉尔呼吸急促，娇喘连连。

　　另外几人被眼前的活春宫刺激地早已阳峰挺立，只见王凯从节目组给的道具箱里挑出一对乳夹夹在王嘉尔挺立的乳头上，乳夹连着一根电线，王凯按了按开关，王嘉尔便被激的大叫了起来。

　　“咿呀，乳头，乳头要被电坏了，啊啊啊……”因为乳头被刺激，王嘉尔的后穴也跟着一起不住地收缩着，井柏然一个不慎便被王嘉尔夹得射在了里面。

　　“操，妈的真会夹！”井柏然抽出软掉的阴茎，乳白色的精液便顺着还没来得及闭拢的穴口流了出来。他伸手沾了一点送到王嘉尔嘴里，问道，“主人的味道好吃吗？”还没到达顶峰的王嘉尔殷勤地舔了舔井柏然的手指，“好吃，还要吃，下面也要……”

　　说完还自己转过身子，后穴对着几人，双手拉着穴口请求道，“嘉尔，想要主人们的大肉棒，请主人尽情地蹂躏我吧！”

　　魏大勋感叹道，“操，我以前怎么没发现你这么骚！”说完拍了拍王嘉尔的臀部，“掰开一点，这么小，主人怎么插得进去！”

　　白皙丰满地臀部被拍了几下很快便留下了几道明显的掌印，因为疼痛，穴口不自觉的收缩了一下，原本在里面的白浊被挤了出来，顺着大腿滴在了床单上。

　　王嘉尔手指探入穴中用力拉扯着自己的后穴，然后回头楚楚可怜地看着魏大勋，“主人～”

　　穴口被拉扯的足有三指那么宽，魏大勋能很清晰地看到里面的场景。他暗了暗眼神，扶着自己的阴茎插了进去。

　　王嘉尔的手指来不及抽出便被魏大勋的阴茎带着更加深入了一点。阴茎被温热的肠肉吸吮着，又被两根手指摩擦着，魏大勋爽的立马大张旗鼓的抽插了起来。

　　王嘉尔刚想拔出自己的手指，魏大勋便握住了他的手，“不许拔出来！”王嘉尔可怜兮兮地瘪了瘪嘴唇，“主人，嘉尔难受。”

　　本就被填的满满的小穴，再加上两根手指，王嘉尔只觉得后穴都要被撕裂开来。因为双手被束缚住，王嘉尔只能上身抵着床，弯腰承受着魏大勋激烈地抽插，乳夹摩擦着床单，不断拉扯着他的乳头，王嘉尔双腿颤抖着达到了高潮。

　　高潮过后的王嘉尔有点失神地望着前方，可是后穴传来地快感又马上将他拉了回来。

　　到底还是舍不得让王嘉尔太累，魏大勋松开了王嘉尔的手。王嘉尔如释重负地抽出手指，他转了转有点酸痛的手腕，刚想撒娇，身后的攻势突然开始变得猛烈了起来。

　　王嘉尔一下子被顶的只能发出微弱的喘息声，魏大勋抱起王嘉尔，两人很快变成了王嘉尔面对着其他几人的骑乘状态。

　　突如其来的体位转换，让王嘉尔原本就软的如一潭春泥般的腰身更加的无力。他有点不知所措地淫叫道，“太，太深了，要被主人的大肉棒顶坏了，啊……”

　　“嘉尔这么耐操，怎么可能这么容易就被弄坏了呢！”萧敬腾拿着尿道插棒开口道。

　　只见他温柔地摸了摸王嘉尔因为快感颤抖的阴茎，拿起尿道插棒便顺着马眼慢慢插了进去。

　　“啊！疼！主人，嘉尔好疼。”王嘉尔疼的阴茎一下子软了下来，眼睛也迅速染上了雾气。萧敬腾心疼地吻了吻他睫毛上的泪珠，安慰地抚摸着柱身。想着长痛不如短痛，心下一狠，便将整个插棒插入了尿道。

　　王嘉尔疼的脚趾都紧绷了起来。他想要伸手拔出插棒，萧敬腾眼疾手快地按住了他躁动的手。

　　他安慰地吻了吻王嘉尔的阴茎，接着顺着柱身，打转地舔舐着。没过多久，王嘉尔的阴茎便重新站了起来。萧敬腾见他适应地差不多，示意王凯将跳蛋拿给他。

　　接过跳蛋，萧敬腾将跳蛋系在王嘉尔的阴茎上，然后将档位开到了最大。

　　“啊啊啊！太，太多了，要坏了！”王嘉尔忍不住淫叫着。

　　后穴被不断侵犯着，乳头和阴茎也被强烈地刺激着，没过多久王嘉尔便觉得自己即将迎来第二次高潮。可是马眼被堵，精液刚要喷薄而出便被堵了回去。

　　王嘉尔难受地扭着腰，哭着说道，“主人，让嘉尔射吧！”泪光氤氲，好不可怜。

　　萧敬腾吻了吻王嘉尔的嘴角，“嘉尔，你要知道，作为一个奴隶，你要学会雌性高潮。”王嘉尔此刻脑子已经完全变成了一团浆糊，他疑惑地重复着萧敬腾的话，“雌性高潮？可是，嘉尔是男的呀？”

　　“不是哦，嘉尔是女人哟，以后还会给我们生好多好多孩子！”王凯在一旁诱导道。

　　“嘉尔是女人，嘉尔要给主人们生很多孩子……”王嘉尔只觉得意识又是一阵混乱，接着便感觉自己仿佛真的变成了女子。

　　“啊啊啊，主人，顶到嘉尔的子宫了！嘉尔要怀孕了！”王嘉尔喘息着，双腿打的更开，想将魏大勋的阴茎吃的更深。

　　王凯抬起王嘉尔的腿，慢慢将自己的阴茎插入了王嘉尔已经插入一根阴茎的后穴。

　　“小穴，哈，小穴要被撕裂了，啊啊，要被主人的大肉棒操死了……”王嘉尔双腿环着王凯的腰，尿道插棒上的铃铛，随着两人的抽插不断发出叮铃的响声。

　　两人一前一后地抽插着，仿佛在较劲般，两人的速度也越来越快。王嘉尔只觉得一股比射精还要猛烈的快感直冲脑海，紧接着，他便浑身痉挛地潮吹了。

　　两人只觉得一股温热的水流浇在了自己的龟头上，接着包裹着自己的肠肉便开始疯狂的收缩，早已快到顶峰的魏大勋握着王嘉尔的腰，冲刺了几十下，便射了出来。

　　“恭喜你，你成为女人了！”王凯低头咬着王嘉尔的耳垂说道。“女人？我会怀孕吗？”王嘉尔眨了眨因为泪水模糊的眼睛。

　　“当然啦，以后我们的儿子一起来操你好不好！”王凯舔了舔王嘉尔脸上的泪痕。

　　听着王凯的话语，王嘉尔仿佛真的会被儿子和主人一起操弄，这不禁让他兴奋了起来。

　　感觉到咬着自己的肠肉吸得越来越紧，王凯笑着开口道，“果然是个骚货，被儿子操，就让你这么兴奋吗？”

　　“没，没有，我只想被主人操，啊……”王嘉尔摇着头否认。“口是心非的骚货，明明后穴都兴奋地流了这么多淫水了。”王凯调笑道。

　　被戳中心思的王嘉尔一下子便羞红了脸。王凯抱着王嘉尔走到窗台前，“你这么骚，是不是很想让别人看自己被操！”说完，便将王嘉尔的身子探出窗外。

　　王嘉尔吓的赶紧抱住了王凯，因为上半身悬空，两人只能靠下半身连接着。坠落的恐惧感让王嘉尔不自觉靠近王凯，阴茎也变得更加的深入。

　　王凯将王嘉尔抵在窗槛上抽插着，“你看，下面有人在看你呢，看着你的骚屁眼被人干呢。”王嘉尔将头埋在王凯怀里，恐惧和被人看见的羞耻感让他变得更加敏感。不一会儿他便跟着王凯一起到达了高潮。

　　经历了三次高潮的王嘉尔不禁觉得有点力不从心，他开口道，“主人，嘉尔好累。”顾虑着王嘉尔的身体，白敬亭抬手拍了拍王嘉尔的双腿，“腿并拢点。”

　　王嘉尔听话地将腿并拢，由于常年健身，王嘉尔大腿内侧的皮肤很是紧致，不断从穴口流出的精液成了很好的润滑剂。

　　白敬亭将阴茎插入王嘉尔的大腿间，接着模拟着性交抽插了起来。白敬亭的阴茎时不时地蹭着王嘉尔的睾丸，这让他又情不自禁地娇喘了起来。

　　萧敬腾见状将自己的阴茎送进了王嘉尔不断开合的嘴里。王嘉尔熟练的吮吸着嘴里的阴茎，仿佛这不是阴茎而是天底下最美味的食物。

　　过了许久两人便一起射了出来。王嘉尔咽下口中的精液，然后舔了舔溅在嘴巴的精液，“主人的精液真好喝！”

　　五个还没吃饱的男人心里不禁一齐道了声，「操，真他妈是个骚货！」

　　-tbc-

　　下章预告:包含骆驼震，舞台直播！


End file.
